


Just We Two

by nurselaney



Series: The Cactus Tree [11]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV), Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: 1970's, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurselaney/pseuds/nurselaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I wanted to write more about Joe Hardy and his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just We Two

Joe Hardy becomes a part of Billy’s space gradually, so gradually he almost misses it. One minute the wall in his bedroom is blank, then suddenly he looks and Joe’s Hendrix poster is hanging over his bed. Billy only has a few records, some Isley Brothers and Marvin Gaye, but suddenly there’s a whole shelf overflowing with Led Zepplin, Santana, and a bunch of other rock bands, all belonging to his guitar obsessed boyfriend.

Speaking of Joe’s guitar, at some point that ended up in the corner of his tiny living room.

Joe’s textbooks are on his tiny coffee table; he’s placed a spare toothbrush in his bathroom, and the top drawer in Billy’s dresser is slowly being filled up with Joe’s clothes.

It occurs to Billy that they might need to have a conversation.

* * *

It was supposed to be a planned conversation, Billy would bring up the subject at the perfect time and it would go smoothly.

Instead, Billy blurts it out in the middle of Joe’s rant about tuition going up.

“At least you’re not going to have to worry about paying for a dorm room, since you’ll be moving in with me.”

He freezes as soon as the words are out of his mouth, wishing for all it’s worth that the floor would just open up and swallow him. This was not how he was going to bring this up, Joe hadn’t even hinted at being interested in moving in… Billy can’t even bring himself to look up and see the look of shock and horror that he’s sure Joe is wearing.

“Do you mean that?” Joe’s voice is so soft and… _hopeful._ Billy takes a deep breath in and raises his eyes to meet Joe’s deep brown, glittering ones.

The look on Joe’s face is not the horror he’d expected but rather… his boyfriend looks ecstatic. There’s a light of joy and hope in his eyes and his body is practically vibrating, the way it does when he’s thrilled with something.

“Do you mean it, Billy?” Joe asks again, not taking his eyes off of Billy’s face.

Billy swallows hard, his heart feels like it might take off right out of his chest. “Yeah…yeah, Joe, I mean it.”

Joe launches himself across the tiny table between them, knocking papers and books to the floor. He straddles Billy and grabs him by the neck to press their lips together.

“Damn, Billy, you sure know how to keep a guy waiting.” He says in between kisses. “I’ve been dropping hints for months.”


End file.
